The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera given the cultivar name of ‘Dark ‘N’ Bright’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Dark ‘N’ Bright’ originated as a controlled cross using Heuchera ‘B122-9’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘B110-5’, a proprietary plant as the pollen parent. These parents are a result of breeding plan to produce purple leaf Heuchera with good crowns.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘B122-9’, the new cultivar has bi-color flowers of pink and white rather than solid hot pink flowers.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘B110-5’, the new cultivar has semi-matte leaves instead of shiny, shorter flower peduncles, and more crowns.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Obsidian’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,836, the new cultivar has flowers that are bi-colored hot pink and white rather than yellow green.
Compared to Heuchera ‘TNHEUNEB’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 30,583, the new cultivar is smaller in size, has brighter pink flowers and shorter peduncles, and is more free flowering.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. semi-matte, black to dark purple colored leaves,        2. medium size, rounded lobes and lightly ruffled leaves,        3. small, bi-colored flowers of hot pink and white on medium short spikes,        4. good sun tolerance,        5. a medium, low mounding habit with excellent crown count, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture using growing tips). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.